


Lord Ren's human pet

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Prince Hux of Arkanis gets abducted by the vampire Council, but they deem him useless. Only thing between him and death is Lord Ren, another vampire.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Lord Ren's human pet

Lord Ren could hear a man struggling from mile away. It seemed Peavey was dragging someone in again, someone he thought would be useful to them. Lord Pryde rolled his eyes and Master Snoke pretended not to even notice anything. 

The man screamed and louder once, winced and then stopped struggling for a while. They were approaching the castle. 

"We will continue planning tomorrow. The situation isn't too dire, the humans won't act yet. They are weak and scared." Snoke huffed and waved his hand - a sign they were dismissed. Kylo and Pryde got up, both nodded respectfully and took their leave. Peavey was at the entrance with the new human and both men were curious. Kylo could smell blood. When they reached the entrance hall, he didn't expect to see the human so beaten, bruises where he could see bare skin and blood dripping from his bare feet. 

"What is this now, Peavey? We already have enough stock and you don't know where this one has been rolling." Lord Pryde sighed, tired of the younger vampire trying too hard. "He smells filthy too."

The redheaded man was had a thick black collar around his neck and he was leashed, the leash in Peavey's hand. His hands were bound behind his back too. He looked absolutely terrified, terrified enough to try to hide behind his abuser and captor. Kylo could understand - he had just been brought into a castle full of vampires, instead of having to deal with just one which was scary already, and he must be thinking they'd kill him.

Which could happen.

"He's the heir of Arkanis. I thought he could be useful." Peavey grumbled and pulled on the leash. The man lost his footing and stumbled forward on his knees with a groan as the pain from the impact shot through his spine. They could see the man better now. He didn't keep his eyes on the floor though, instead he dared to look up at them.

His eyes seemed to settle on Kylo for the longest. He wasn't begging with eyes though, like they usually were. Interesting.

"Arkanis? That small kingdom next to Alderaan that no one cares about? What could we do with him?" Lord Pryde huffed. Peavey looked pissed. "Just kill him."

The man sucked in a breath quietly, but not quiet enough. They could hear his heart hammering in his chest too. "No, just let m-"

"Silence! Animals don't speak." Peavey slapped the man hard across his face. 

"Technically, you could use him to make Arkanis let us pass through and reach Courtsilius quicker." Kylo shrugged. He didn't think the older vampires would take his idea seriously. Pryde stopped to think about it though. 

"Or we could just take over their land and force our way." Pryde didn't want to deal with sniveling humans more than he had to just as food.

"Humans respond better if they feel like they have some say in it." Kylo pointed out. He was always the diplomat in their group somehow, even if he was the most impulsive one.

"Fine, throw him in the cell. We will discuss this tomorrow. And wash him, for gods' sake. He's making the whole place smell." Pryde left them. The man seemed relieved he wasn't going to die yet. He stood up on his own, and Kylo could see he preferred being on the same level with them. There was still pride in him.

"Come on then, human. Heel." Peavey pulled the man after him roughly. He pulled so hard it caused a coughing fit. And as they went down the stairs to get to the dungeon level, the man started resisting again.

"Let me go! You monster! You can't keep me here!"

Everything Hux did was ignored. The struggling didn't move the monster at all, the words didn't affect him. He knew they all must be used to it, they were nothing to them. There was a horrible feeling in his chest, dread and panic, and his body was aching all over too. The vampire had beaten him and dragged him through nature for few days. His feet were the worst and he couldn't bear walking anymore. 

"If you don't stop whining I'll rip your tongue out, boy." They arrived at the bottom of the stairs and a hall that was full of cells. It was lit by torches and for now he seemed to be the only one there. Hux didn't get to look around too much before he was shoved inside a cell. He hated how strong and vampires were, he could do nothing against them. He cried out when he hit the cell's wall opposite to the barred wall where the door was. The relief of sitting was small and not enough to make the next thing done to him better.

The vampire called Peavey ripped his clothes off. The sick sound of fabric being ripped filled the cell, followed by Hux's screams and sounds of struggle. Peavey stepped away from him after taking everything away from him. His clothes. His dignity. Hux curled up into a ball against the cell's wall, trying to cover himself up as well as he could. He hated to look so weak, his body trembling and he couldn't make it stop. 

Peavey stepped away outside the cell and didn't even bother to close the door, that's how sure he was that Hux wasn't going to get anywhere. The arrogance of vampires... Hux didn't even try though, he didn't have the energy to fight anymore. Peavey came back with a bucket and Hux knew what was going to happen. He tried to dodge the ice cold water but he was too slow and he was drenched in it. His body started shaking even worse and he knelt on the floor with his head down as he tried to keep some of his warmth.

Hux didn't notice when Peavey left and closed the cell door after him.

There was nothing that told Hux how much time had passed. He was in the corner now, still curled up, hugging his legs, and luckily dry. He was nauseous from how hungry and thirsty he was. The collar and leash were still on him. He couldn't take them off, and he had tried many times. He was going to die, wasn't he? 

The Council was together again. Master Snoke, Lords Kylo, Pryde and Phasma, and Peavey and Thanisson. The idea about using Arkanis as a route for their army had been brought forward to their Master. 

"King Brendol does not care about his son enough to let us pass through. Their kingdom might be small but they are all trained in combat, and their land is rich with minerals." Snoke said. Kylo felt a bit stupid, of course their Master had thought about that possibility already. What he was really saying was that it would be easier to crush through Alderaan's defenses in the North than pick a fight with Arkanis in the West. 

"We will continue strengthening our own forces until our informant in Courtsilius sends his word. We will strike when they are the most vulnerable and take back what belongs to us." Snoke continued. There was a mad glint in his eyes as he thought about claiming the lands back and creating his own empire. 

"It's how it's supposed to be. Us on top, humans...beneath us." The rest of them just listened as their Master started going through the same old speech. A trembling hand poured some more blood into their glasses. 

Kylo looked at the man. Mitaka. Human servant. They had few humans kept as servants because those spots were too low for vampires. They had killed many while training them, but Mitaka had survived. He was their favourite, quiet like a mouse, did everything he was asked to do. Thus he got to live comfortably too. He even had his own small bedroom and he wasn't bothered or bullied anymore. 

"...And it's how it used to be, until Master Vader grew weak and started mingling with humans. His son Skywalker calls it saving him, but what it really was was a betrayal." Snoke huffed in disgust. "He gave up the Kingdom we had for ourselves, invited humans into Courtsilius, and when they killed him they drove us all away."

Kylo shifted a bit uncomfortably when Snoke talked about his grandfather. He knew that before Anakin Skywalker had been turned, he had had a wife and a family with her. They grew apart, he's not sure of the whole story, and then Kylo's uncle Luke somehow made him open up Courtsilius to humans. 

It just showed how they couldn't trust humans. 

"Does it sound right, boy?" Snoke asked Mitaka as he was filling his glass. 

"No, Master. Humans deserve what is coming." He bowed his head and answered meekly. The answer pleased the Master and Mitaka was free to go. 

"Their weapons are advancing, we have to move fast before we cannot fight back anymore." Phasma, their best fighter after Kylo, spoke up. 

"I know you're eager to tear their heads off, Phasma. Patience. Courtsilius will be vulnerable soon." Their Master's smirk was creepy even to Kylo. Their discussion about their plan continued. A couple of hours later most had left to prepare things, leaving Kylo with Pryde and Peavey again.

"And what will you do about the Hux boy in the dungeons?" Kylo asked.

"Eat him for snack, I don't know." Peavey grumbled. Snoke had said the man was useless and they should deal with him. Kylo had a feeling that he couldn't just shake off. Something about that man intrigued him, and it was completely ridiculous because their eyes had met just once for a small moment. 

"Can I have him?" Kylo offered to take him off of Peavey's hands. Pryde cocked his brow but said nothing.

"What, you're going to keep him as a bedwarmer or something?" Peavey joked. "You want to be... _nice_?" Kylo heard the implied insult in there and he growled. He pushed Peavey against the wall and bared his teeth. Peavey cried out in pain and surprise.

"You're beneath me, Peavey, by rank, power and intellect. It'd be wise for you not to question my intentions." 

Pryde did nothing to stop Kylo, he looked extremely bored. "Whatever you do, just keep him out of my study." Lord Pryde said before exiting. He was old and he had seen everything already so nothing surprised him. Even if Lord Ren decided to keep a human in his bed, there was nothing new in that. It's what some vampires did.

"Of course, Lord Ren, I apologize."

Kylo sought out Mitaka in the castle. It wasn't hard, humans were loud. He had him gather a meal for their prisoner. Peavey had forgotten to feed the prince, which was ridiculous because he was few hundred years old and should remember that humans needed food and water at least once a day.

He took a tray of bread, some broth and pieces of fruit with him. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Kylo groaned as he looked at the prince. Peavey had stripped him and left him like that. He must be freezing. And he had bruises all over him too. 

The redheaded man noticed him and visibly tried to cover up himself more. Kylo felt pity. He brought a chair in front of the barred cell wall and sat down. 

"Apologies for your state, I admit it's not the most comfortable."

"No shit, bloodsucker!" The man spat. Kylo was taken back by the hateful fire still in his voice, even after being exhausted. Kylo hummed and leaned forward. 

"I know you hate me and there are no reasons for you to trust me, but let me say this from the beginning. I am the only thing between you and death right now. The rest of the Council wants to kill you, I don't."

The man looked up at him with suspicion. He had no reason to doubt that statement, he was prepared to die already. 

"What's your name?"

He looked at him like telling him his name would be the same as selling him his soul. 

"Armitage. Hux" 

Kylo nodded and picked up pieces of fruit. "You must be hungry." He held them through the bars for Armitage to have if he wanted them. Armitage licked his lips and stared at the fruits, clearly wanting them.

"They are not poisoned."

Hux's lips twisted and he glared at Kylo. He hated everything about the situation. He was locked up, collared, naked, beaten... and now he was being tamed like a fucking animal. He was hungry but what was left of his dignity stopped him from moving forward. He heard the vampire sigh. His stomach growled and the vampire cocked his head and moved his hand invitingly. 

"Come on, don't be like that." 

"Fuck off." Hux turned his back to him and stayed in his corner. 

He heard the vampire sigh louder, the chair scrape the floor as he stood up and the steps as he left. Hux turned to check if the food tray was still there but he had taken it with him. 

He must have dozed off in hopes of skipping the unbearable hunger. Hux felt something soft thrown at him. He woke up with a start and quickly covered himself as he looked at the visitor with wide eyes. It was the same dark haired vampire again. The one with the food. 

"Dress up."

Hux picked up the clothes and looked at them with confusion. Why was...the monster giving him clothes? Didn't he want him to suffer as much as possible? Hux looked between the clothes and the vampire, who was now sitting back in the chair. There must be a trick. 

"I said dress up. Then you can eat." 

Hux felt uncomfortable, especially with those dark intense eyes watching him. How was he supposed to dress up while he was staring? "Could you-...?"

"No. I gave you clothes, I need to get something back. I get to watch you dress up." 

Hux had to think which he preferred more, dressing up while he was watching and giving in, or resisting to keep his pride and feeling uncomfortable. 

He chose the first option, and he stood up carefully and turned sideways to the vampire, trying to ignore his eyes on him. His moves were quick and clumsy as he pulled the pants on first and then the shirt. They were plain dark grey pants and shirt, a bit too big for him. They were nice though, soft and warm... it was a small comfort. Hux felt a bit better when he didn't need to use energy to worry about exposing himself too much.

"See, not so bad?" The vampire moved to pick up fruits and he offered them to him through the bars again. He still glared at the vampire, the clothes didn't change how much he hated them. 

"Do you even have a name?" Hux asked.

"I'll tell you if you take the fruits." 

"I know what you're doing. You want me to associate you with good things. Not going to happen." Hux snarled.

"Do you want to know or not? Do you want to eat? Or do you want me to call in Peavey and let him suck you dry?" 

Hux wanted to push a stake through his heart. The vampire wasn't moving and he looked calm and genuine. He must be a good liar. Hux took a small step towards him and eventually came to him. He knelt down on the floor where the vampire's hand was and took the pieces of fruit. From the corner of his vision he could see the vampire smiling. Hux took a small careful bite first and when the juiciness exploded in his mouth, he stuffed them in and ate them in seconds.

"Water.... do you have water?"

"Say 'Thank you, Lord Ren', first. Can't forget manners, can we?" 

Hux froze and stared at the vampire with wide eyes. Ren.... he was.... Kylo Ren? The famous vampire Lord from nightmarish stories? The one who destroyed an enemy vampire clan by himself and then feasted on a whole town as a prize. The one who murders anyone who dares to cross his path? Hux was too shocked to realize that his mouth was moving.

"T-Thank you, Lord Ren..."

He blinked, shook his head... "Good boy." Lord Ren said, opened the cell door to put the food tray in and locked it again. Hux saw amusement in his eyes. He didn't say anything though, just left him there with the food.


End file.
